Jenner
Jenner is the main animal antagonist of The Secret of NIMH. He is a rat of NIMH. He betrayed his own kind because instead of leaving to live a better life in Thorn Valley, he'd rather remain in the rose bush. He has an unwilling minion named Sullivan. His goal is to kill Nicodemus and to take away the amulet he gave to Mrs. Brisby. He is voiced by Paul Shenar, who helped Don Bluth alternate the character into making Jenner from a dull character to a sharp villain. Role in film He is first seen arguing with the rats of NIMH about either they should stay in the rose bush or to leave to live in Thorn Valley. When he met Mrs. Brisby, he found "opportunity" in the idea to help move the Brisby home. He "apologized" for the behavior and agreed to help. She was uneasy in his presence, but thanked him anyway. While Mrs. Brisby and Nicodemus were leaving for their boat ride, Jenner planned to sabotage the operation by cutting the ropes that will support the Brisby home, hoping to crush Nicodemus. The plan was a success. He soon made a speech that one day they'll fulfill Nicodemus' wish and tell them to come and return to the rose bush, but Mrs. Brisby arrived just in time to warn the rats that NIMH are coming. At first, Jenner tries to convince the rats that she was lying, but then he attacked her. Just then, Justin stood in front of him to defend her. When Jenner saw the amulet, he cut Justin's arm and tried to take it from her, nearly strangling her to death. Justin charged in towards him, saved her and fought back, using the sword that Sullivan, who soon got slain by Jenner, tossed to him. The fight lasted a long time until Justin managed to defeat him by stabbing him in the gut. Refusing to lose, Jenner climbed onto the rock and was about to kill Justin. The dying Sullivan throws the dagger into Jenner's back, in which where he fell off the rock to his death. Gallery jenner council.jpg|Jenner before the council File:Brisby Jenner.jpg|Jenner with Mrs. Brisby 12_JUTIN_VS_JENNER.jpg|Jenner fighting Justin File:Jenner's_death.jpg|Jenner's defeat Jenners_Fate.png|Jenner's fate Trivia * Jenner was voiced by actor Paul Shenar, who portrayed the Bolivian drug lord Alejandro Sosa (Scarface, 1983) and womanizer Alexander Cross (The Mask of Alexander Cross, 1977) * In the Graphic Novels - Jenner plotted to have Revenge on Mrs. Brisby and Justin after Dragon the Catfound him outside the Farm. * Jenner is somewhat similar to Scar from The Lion King: They both had black fur, both used the female leads as pawns in their plans, (Jenner: Brisby, Scar: Nala*), committed tragic murders to the old rulers and claimed it to be an accident, (Jenner: Nicodemus, Scar: Mufasa), outright admitted to those murders when confronted by the heroes, (Jenner: Justin, Scar: Simba) and got dispatched by their henchmen. (Jenner: Sullivan, Scar: Hyenas). * In the novel Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH, Jenner is a minor character. He is not seen, except in a flashback narrated by Nicodemus. In the novel he begins as Nicodemus' friend during the rats' escape from NIMH, but starts to grow apart when he opposes Nicodemus' plan to leave the farm and live independently. Jenner prefers to stay on the farm and slowly drive the humans out. Eventually he leads a splinter group of rats away to start their own colony. Later it is heard that a number of rats were found electrocuted in a hardware store, but whether or not this is Jenner's group is uncertain. * Jenner is often considered one of the most, if not the most, iconic and popular villains in the Don Bluth filmography. * Jenner did not make an appearance in the film until the second half, and he only had six minutes of screen time, but his success in killing Nicodemus darkened the tone for the rest of the film. *Scar only did this in the Broadway version. Category:The Secret of NIMH Category:Characters Category:The Secret of NIMH characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Rats Category:Main antagonists Category:Masters of evil Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Talking animals Category:Swordsmen Category:Barefoot characters Category:Bosses Category:Discriminators Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Content Category:The Secret of NIMH Villains Category:Those Killed At the ending Category:Mice Category:Evil Mice